Darkling
by maximumride2
Summary: When Eve breaks out of her instition she goes back to her old town where her family lives, but they don't want her back. With evil rising, Eve is the only who can stop it. But will her powers of a darkling be strong enough? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One  It starts off kind of boring, but it will get better in the other chapters._

_Darkling_

Three Years Before...

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed as I ran through the front door. I sprinted into the kitchen, but no one was there. I bounded into the living room, but it was empty. I was too excited to notice the bad vibe in house. I looked in the other rooms, but no one was there. I dashed up our spiral marble staircase, and looked in all the rooms, but it seemed as if no one was home. That's weird, I thought. Where is everyone? I ran down the stairs just as the door opened, and my mom, dad and sister came through the door. I leaped to the ground on the last few steps, and ran into my sister, Holly.

"Guess what! Guess what!" I was so happy I was practically glowing. I held up a paper, the paper that had made me so happy. I started bouncing up and down with excitement, but Holly didn't move at all. Finally I focused on my sister, and realized that her light blond hair was sticking to her face, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. When she looked up at me, she started bawling. I looked at my dad, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I looked at my mom then, and she stared back with cold ice-blue eyes, as if I was a traitor. Suddenly my paper didn't seem all that important anymore, but I still held it up, trying to pretend that everything was fine, even though it obviously wasn't. "Guess what." I said a lot more quietly, but I couldn't help a small smile. No one answered but I went on anyway. "I got the lead in the play!" I said, my excitement growing again, "my teacher said that I was great, and I could be one of the greatest actresses of all time!"

"Eve," my mother said in a chiding voice, "he only said that to make you happy, obviously your not got to be an actresses, much less a famous one." That wiped the smile off my face. What was wrong with my mother? Yeah, sure, she usually gives me a hard time, but does she have to be such a… a-a bitch about it? Wow, I don't think I've ever thought of my mother that way, even though she is, but my father said it was only because she loves me and wants me to succeed in life. Then how come she doesn't act that way with Holly. It's like Holly is an angel, and I came up from hell, just to give her a hard time.

"Well Mr. Baroli said that-"

"Eve," my mothers hard voice cut me off, "we have more important things to discuss besides your stupid play." Like what? I've only been talking about this play for the past three weeks.

"Eve, honey," my fathers usually light and carefree voice sounded deeply pained and sad. "We have some things we need to talk to you about." He looked up then and locked eyes with me. Suddenly I felt very small and young; I didn't like the look in my father's eyes. It was so incredibly sad, that I just wanted to go up to him and hug him with all my might.

"What's wrong daddy?" I said in a small voice.

"Well you see, you know your turning is coming up soon and…" My fathers' voice died in his throat.

"Just say it Richard," my mom said in an unemotional voice.

My dad cleared his throat, and went on, "well you see there's… only a very small chance… that-"

"Richard, stop babying her, she's older, she can handle it, if she can't it doesn't matter anyway." I got a very bad feeling then, and I wanted to stop my mother from talking, but I knew I had to face what she was going to say. "We went to Dolores," Dolores is the headmaster, of our little group of magicals, kind of like the alpha dog, the one everyone looks up to, and you don't cross Dolores, never. "And she said that there was only a 21% chance that you were going to go light." I stared at my mother, not understanding what she was talking about. She might as well have been talking German.

"Wha-what?" I mumbled, stunned. The idea that I was more likely to go dark it was like someone had just ripped a layer of flesh off. But, I couldn't actually go dark, right? When I was born, the chances of that was one to a million. And only one person in my family has ever gone dark, great grandma Pippa. My whole life I've dreamed of going light. It made my stupid play seem like nothing. "Well, maybe she got it wrong," I murmured stupidly. Of course Dolores didn't get it wrong, but I had to have hope in something. "And-and, there's still a chance."

"Eve you might as well face the facts, darkness is your fate, your trial is tonight, so you might as well go pack your bags." I couldn't believe my mother barely seemed fazed that her daughter was probably going to go dark and she may never see her again, how could she be so indifferent. Besides the fact that this was going to hassle her, and she was going to be talked about behind her back when I was gone, she didn't seem to care. I was just an inconvience to her, a hassle.

I turned around and marched up the stairs in a daze. What the hell just happened? I get home so happy, just to be put down like a three year that lost his lollipop, but worse much worse. I looked up the stairs at my bedroom door which was slightly open. Suddenly I just wanted to sit; I didn't want to go up there. My breathing came faster, and I could feel my heart speeding up, but I had stopped moving. The walls seemed to be closing in on me, coming closer and closer until I could barely breathe. Without warning a hand came down on my back. I whirled around, and stared into my sisters forest green eyes. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy. "I just…just came to help you pack." I just stood there staring at her. She looked up at me, but then quickly looked down. She wanted to help me pack? Did everyone want to get rid of me?

"I don't need help," I hissed. I may have said it a little too harshly, because I saw her flinch, but I didn't care. She didn't have to worry about going dark. Everyone knew she was going light. It was a definite yes from the day she was born because Dolores was there and she predicted she was going light. I ran up the rest of the steps, and slammed the door to my room. I stood there, still facing the door. Then I grabbed a suitcase, and started throwing random pieces of clothes in it.

_8 hours later…_

I stood on the podium, my life falling apart around me. I couldn't breathe as Old Steve read the ancient ritual words. Everyone calls him Old Steve because he's like a zillion years old. He's got gray hair, and kind grey-blue eyes. But tonight his eyes were sad, which was not a good sign. But I still had hope. As stupid as it seems I still had hope. "And by law of magicals, if you, Eve, turn dark, you must leave immediately, darklings are too dangerous and unpredictable to keep with their family and friends. We don't want anyone getting hurt. Do you understand these rules and conditions?" I nodded my head numbly, too terrified to speak. Dolores stood up and sauntered over to where Old Steve stood. She waved him away, and walked over to me. Dolores is the president of our little group of magicals and very powerful, you definitely did not want to get her angry. Dolores is in her late thirty's but she looks like she's in her early twenty's. She's got light red hair, though it looks like a bright orange, but it looks good on her. She's tall and slender like a model, and she probably could be one too, with her high cheek bones, and striking blue eyes. Tonight she was wearing a black floor length dress with a high neck line and long sleeves. You would never see ever see her wearing jeans, which was exactly what I was wearing. She placed her cold white hand atop my head. Dolores closed her eyes and went perfectly still. I closed my eyes as a wave of nauseous came over me. Suddenly Dolores hand was off my head, and I felt better. I peered over at Dolores. Her eyes were still closed and she was holding her hand as if she had been burned. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and stared at me. I gasped. Her eyes were pitch-black. She blinked a couple of times and her eyes came back to blue, although her pupils were so big they almost covered her whole iris.

Without looking away from my eyes she said, "This child has gone dark; take her to the institution immediately." The institution was the place they take darklings. Although I wouldn't really call it an institution, it was more like a prison, but they like to tone down the name so the darklings don't freak out and try to run away. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Mom, dad," I pleaded. My father looked pained, his dark blond hair was mussed, and he had lines across his face. His usually carefree eyes were sad, but he didn't move. My mother just looked at me as if she was disappointed, but I could've sworn I saw a look of regret pass across her pale face. I looked at my sister last. She was crying her eyes out, and I think she might have taken a step toward me, but my mother gripped her hand, and pulled her toward the exit, my father followed. None of them looked back. That feeling, when you realize you're not wanted anymore, that you're being abandoned by your family, well lets just say it sucks. They might as well have ripped my heart out of my chest. Actually it was more like my heart was breaking into a million pieces. I stopped struggling with the person who was holding me, and went limp. I didn't have any fight left in me. There was no one who was going to stick up for me. There was no one who loved me. My family will go on without me, soon they'll forget about me. I was alone in this big world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

**Life at the Institution of Hell**

_3 Years Later… now_

_BAANNGGGGGG! _I sat upright, breathing hard. I had just had another nightmare, and the morning bell had woken me up again. The dream was always the same. I was running, running as if for dear life, and then all of a sudden I was in the courthouse looking down at my family and friends as Dolores said again that I was going dark. Then long dark claws grew from my fingers, and I seemed to grow five feet. I could feel large teeth forming in my mouth. I was becoming a monster. Everyone was screaming and running trying to find the exit. I started to walk toward Holly but she screamed and ran, toward my mother who was trying to open the door. She looked back at me and said the haunting words that have followed me throughout the years in my dreams. _"You're a monster Eve. Look at what you're doing. We don't love you anymore." _We don't love you anymore. Although in real life she hadn't said it, she might as well have. You can tell when no one from your family doesn't even try to contact you, or call you or even send a freaking letter once in a while just like "Hey just wanted to know if you're still alive," but no.

I rolled out of bed and stood up. Hmm, what shall I wear today? Black prison suit, or navy prison suit? (There not actually prison suits, but when you live in institution, and they don't let you out at all, unless it's in a fenced in area with electrical wire, then it might as well be a prison.) Hard choice but I guess I'll have to go with…black, since it is my favorite colour. Don't EVEN get me started on the whole blacks a shade not a colour thing, I hate when people say that. Who cares? I pulled on the one-piece suit. They don't have pockets on them because they think we'll hide guns and knives in them, as if we could ever get a hold of them. If I could it's not like I can take out all the bodyguards and light users here, although I could try, if I had a really good plan, and someone else to help me. But enough of the thoughts of breaking out, I was hungry.

I made it to the door to my small little prison. My cell, I mean room, was about the size of a closet. When I first got here there was a small lumpy bed shoved into one corner, and a little desk shoved in another corner, and that's about it. The walls were light grey and bare, same thing for the floor. Oh, and they don't allow locks on the doors, which sucks. Seriously what are we going to do in here that's soooo bad? It hasn't changed that much in the three years that I've been here besides my suitcase under the bed filled with clothes that I will never be able to wear and pink bunny slipper beside my bed. I didn't really feel the need to make it seem 'homey'. Yes, I did say pink bunny slippers if you were wondering. In the morning my feet get really cold, and I used to wear those cause they make my feet toasty warm. And since those are the only slippers I have here, they're the only ones I can wear. But I wear them sleeping because I'm not allowed to wear them anywhere else besides my room. So in the morning I quickly slip my feet into the stupid black standard shoes. Even though they're not as warm as my slippers, my feet quickly warm up.

I strolled down the hallway, trying to act normal as other prisoners, ahem, I mean _patients _woke up and walked down the hallway with bleary eyes. It was 6:00 am, and people were yawning and scrubbing their eyes trying to wake themselves up. Yeah I know, you're probably wondering why we have to get up at this ungodly hour. Well I don't really know, but I think it has something to do with getting the day started faster or something, but personally I think it's a whole bunch of bullshit. I think this whole place is bullshit. But I'll get into this later, my stomach was growling like a feral dog.

I stepped through the door to the cafeteria and made my way to the breakfast line. I grabbed two bowls of cereal and a piece of toast, which were the only two options. There was a breakfast/lunch/dinner lady on the other side making sure we don't take too much, I called her Ms. Pissy. Her real name is Ms. Piscainitch, but Ms. Pissy has a ring to it, and her face looks like she's in her own personal hell. Which I gotta admit probably isn't too far off mark when you think about it. Ms. Pissy has graying light brown hair and deep lines around her forehead. It seems like there's a permanent grimace on her face all the time, and she never talks, only makes weird grunting sounds when she's asked something. Everyone who's been here long enough knows the difference between the yes grunt and the no grunt. A yes grunt is slightly longer and a bit higher than a no. You're out of luck if you ask a multiple choice question.

I strode to an empty table in a dark corner and sat down and started to wolf down my meal. When I was done I sat back and watched as people started to slowly wander in.

Not that many people come to the Institution of Darklings. That was because there aren't that many people who turn dark. It's not as if we got to choose or anything, because if I got to pick there would have been no thinking at all, and I wouldn't be here, stuck in this prison where your not allowed visitors, or going out to the mall, or even taking a walk down the street. I would be back home with my family, and they wouldn't hate me. I would go to the movies with my friends and tease my little sister. I would have fights with my parents and we would make up. That's the way it should have gone, but Dolores thought different. She saw into my soul and _apparently _I had gone dark. I sighed. It wasn't Dolores's fault, it was mine. I should have seen it coming. It's not like I was normal in my family. Both my parents and my sister have blond hair. I have coal black hair, so did my great aunt Pippa, who turned dark. My dad and my sister have forest-green eyes and my mom has blue eyes. I have grey eyes, just like my great aunt Pippa, who, I don't think I have to remind you, turned dark. Yup, I should have seen it coming, but I was naïve back then. My thoughts came to a halt as I saw someone I've never seen before walk into the cafeteria.

Usually new people who come to the Institution are around thirteen because that's the age when you turn. But this guy, whoever he was, definitely wasn't thirteen. He had to be at least sixteen, my age, or older. He was tall, at least six feet, and lanky, but muscular. I couldn't see his eyes from here but I was guessing brown. Tall, dark and handsome had high cheekbones and a strong jaw. He had a cold expression on his face, like he didn't take shit from anyone. He was wearing a standard black suit, and the standard black shoes. I watched as he strode toward the breakfast line, and stopped behind Iggy.

Iggy's real name is Isabelle, but everyone calls her Iggy. (Don't ask me where the nickname came from). She's a little bit to energetic, but that's because she's got ADHD. Otherwise she's fine, as long as you keep her away from sharp objects. One of Iggy's powers is that she can almost break into any room, although that isn't really a power, but it comes in handy. She can do something else, but I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing it's something pretty neat.

Tall Man waited while Iggy bounced up and down, getting her food, then he grabbed two bowls of cereal and three pieces of toast. He seemed to be looking around for something. He turned to Ms. Pissy and said something to her. When he didn't get an answer besides a grunt he pointed to his toast. I smiled, realizing he was asking for butter. Too bad sunshine, I thought. They don't let us have butter here. Yeah I know right? How can you have toast without butter? After awhile of getting no response from , Sunshine over there decided to go sit down before every seat was taken up. He sat three tables away from me, and watched the other kids, like I was, once I was done staring at him. Finally I shifted my gaze away from him, got up and dumped my stuff in the garbage. I turned around and started to make my way back to my table when someone blocked my way.

It was Doris and Nick. Oh greeeeeat, I thought, just what I need to start my day. Nick and Doris where twins. They both had dark blond hair cropped short, and round chubby faces with hook noses, and light green eyes. They looked almost identical, besides the fact that Nick was a guy and Doris was a girl. But if you just looked at them, you wouldn't be able to tell. They thought they were all high and mighty because they were the oldest in the institution. They weren't that old at all, they were only 17 turning 18. Their birthday was next month. When you turn 18 people from the institution send you to a different institution where you stay until you die. Well I don't really know, but whenever someone turns 18 the only thing we ever hear is that they got shipped to a different institution. So, I'm guessing you stay there for the rest or you're life because they're definitely aren't going to let a Darkling loose. Nick snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Daydreaming Eve?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I was there play toy for the week, so if you just try to ignore them you won't get hurt. Much. Doris stepped into my path when I tried to walk around them. "Aw, come on Eve, don't be so down." I glared at her. I hated when people commented on height. So what I was a little short for my age, but seriously it's not even that big a deal. I'm 5'3, but really it's not that short, I just have a small body. I tried to step around her and Nick, but she got in my way again. "I'm just teasing Eve, don't be mad, please," Doris said in a mock sorry voice.

"Yeah, we would just _die _if you were mad at us." Nick snickered. I really wanted to punch his ugly face, but I held it back, just setting my face in a cool unemotional mask.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you too be mad at us," Doris said. Now they were really starting to annoy me, but I let it go.

"We wouldn't want your mommy or daddy to come after us," Nick and Doris snickered. Okay, I thought, clam down, clam down. I took slow deep breaths to get my rage under control. "Oh wait," Doris went on, "your mommy and daddy don't care." Okay, they definitely went over the line. There was red tinge in the edges of my vision. I HATE it when people bring up my parents like that, like I don't already know that they don't care about me anymore. The cafeteria had quieted and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Maybe, _maybe,_ if they were quiet for a minute I could get under control. "You know, I think they made a good choice, not bothering to talk to you, cause you would be an embarrassment, you're to dangerous to keep around them, you might be tempted to hurt them, and they would hate you even mo-," a punch to the face cut Nick off. It was my punch to the face and it was a pretty good one too. Nick stumbled backwards and held his nose, which was probably broken. The whole cafeteria went quiet. No one younger had ever stood up to the Terrible Twos. I went at him again, and kicked him in the stomach. He hit the ground with a _thunk _and turned over on his side. I started to advance on him again, but Doris came at me from behind and swung me around into a table. Big crackles of thunder boomed outside, and rain pelted the windows. I wiped around and stared at Doris. I was facing away from everyone else, so she was the only one to see the burning rage on my face. Doris hesitated, her eyes went from my face to the window, then back to my face, and I swore I saw fear in her eyes for a second. I almost laughed, it was actually funny, to see _her_ squirm for once. But that second was over and she ran at me, but I was ready. Even though Doris was twice my size, I could move quicker, and dodge her more easily. She backed me up into a corner and swung at me. I ducked to avoid a blow to the stomach, but it hit me in the face instead. Okay, _owww! _That _really _hurt. I was probably going to have a black eye the size of a baseball.

I tried to ignore the pain, but Doris had gotten me pretty good. I managed to slip between her and the wall and hit her in the back of the knees. Hard. She went down like a sack of potatoes. While she was recovering, I tried to recover myself. The pain went away a little, but not a lot. Doris started to get up slowly. I took the chance to hit her again, this time in the face. I felt I needed to make the score even. You punch me in the face, I'm going to punch you in the face; it's just how it goes. Doris made some kind of noise, which sounded oddly like Ms. Pissy, but didn't go down. Man, this girls like a freaking rock.

I was paying so much attention to Doris that I completely about Nick. Suddenly I was shoved from behind in to a lunch table. I hit at full speed and went tumbling. There was a huge clatter, and then finally I was lying still. I groaned inwardly. It felt like there was pain every where, but mostly it was going from my ankle and arm. I looked down at my arm, afraid to move. It was twisted into a weird angle, and didn't really look like an arm. I tried moving it and almost passed out. Jeez, who knew pain could be so painful. I tried moving my ankle, and sighed in relief. I could still move it, although it really hurt to do so. Abruptly I was yanked up from the ground. I was staring into Nick's ugly face. He threw me too the ground and I gasped as pain shot through my head as it bounced off the aluminum. He punched me in the stomach, and I curled into a defensive ball. He kept on hitting me. My right hand shot out (my good one) and I hit him in the stomach as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards and landed right on his fat ass. Ha, I thought, take that.

"STOP THIS!" and loud voice suddenly boomed from the doorway. I looked over. One of our supervisors had walked into the room. Of course she walked in when I hit Nick, and didn't see Nick pounding on me. It was Ms. Hannagin. She was, like, ancient. She had white hair and wrinkles all over. Her voice was rough and raspy, as if she'd been smoking her whole life. She was pretty tough, and one of the teachers I hated the most. She hated me too. When I first got to the institution I accidently tripped in front of her and spilled boiling coffee all over her. She still hasn't forgiven me. Plus she caught me trying to sneak out of my room a few times. Even if she did see Nick punching me repeatedly, she would just blame it on me.

"Eve, Nick, come with me." She said angrily. Nick and I clambered to our feet, and followed Ms. Hannagin. I limped though because I had at least sprained my ankle when Nick had pushed me. I silently cursed him. Ms. Hannagin noticed me limping, but pretended not to notice. _Bitch, _I thought. As Ms. Hannagin led us farther into the hallways, I slowly realized where we were going. _Shit,_ she was bringing us to the headmaster's office. He was a mean, kind of young light user, and he was tough as hell. Normal life at the Institution of Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys… I'm not sure what you think of my book… or what I have of it anyway. So I just wanted you to know if anyone has been waiting on my next chapter or something, that I haven't been writing for a little while because I have exams and I'm kind of stressed at the moment. So when exams are finished I'll get back to writing. Don't worry, it won't be long. And, no, this isn't the whole book. There is a lot more.

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't like it I would really appreciate if you would read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ms. Hanagin, Nick, and I stopped in front of the headmaster's door I could hear someone talking through the door. Ms. Hanagin hesitated before knocking, and I could understand why. The headmaster (I don't know his first name, I don't think anyone does) was probably in an important phone call or something, and well, the headmaster doesn't really talk to us and tuck us in at night. But he has a reputation for being the big bad wolf.

"Come in." the headmaster's voice called through the door. Ms. Hanagin opened the door and walked in, me and nick following behind. The first thing I noticed about the room right away was the books. They were everywhere. Literally. All shapes, sizes and colours. There were old wooded book cases going all around the room, all the way to the ceiling. Some books were stacked on the floor and others were scattered around the headmaster's desk. _Jesus, _I thought. I mean yeah, I like reading but holy _shit._ What the hell does this guy do in his spare time?

The headmaster was sitting in a big leather chair, just like in the movies, that hid him completely when it was turned away from us. When the chair turned toward us I was totally shocked. For a second I thought he could be a student. For some reason I expected the headmaster to be some old guy. I was imaging an old man in his 60's with receding grey hair. I mean yeah, I've been told he was kind of young, but I was expecting at least in his 30's. This guy didn't look older than 20, 25 tops. He had light disheveled brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, very nice cheekbones, and a strong jaw. Wow. Definitely _not _what I was expecting. Not even close. The headmaster must have gotten used to seeing my expression because he didn't react at all, although I could tell he noticed my shocked look.

I let my eyes wander over his cluttered desk and noticed a metal nameplate with _M. Bell_ engraved in it. Hmm… so his last name was Bell? I was learning something new everyday, and his first name starts with an M… Mark? Markus? I was burning with curiosity. He looked over Nick and me with expressionless eyes. "What is it this time Ervin?" My brain couldn't seem to understand what I was hearing for a moment, but finally understood. Oh. My. God. Ms. Hanagin's first name was _Ervin?_ It was really hard to not burst out laughing, but I held it in. I could feel my face getting red with the effort. Jeez, no wonder Ms. Hanagin hates everyone. I would too if my name was _Ervin._ "What was so important that you had to interrupt me in my _private_ office?" Ohh, he sounded mad.

"I caught these two fighting in the cafeteria." _Ervin_ said stiffly. I glanced over at Ms. Hanagin. She was standing ram rod straight, with her chin tilted a bit upwards. I could tell she didn't appreciate being called by her first name. To me, that only made it seem funnier.

I glanced over at Nick. He was standing with his shoulders a bit hunched, his head tilted down so his greasy hair covered his eyes, looking at his shoes, playing innocent. I could tell how this was going to span out. Nick would get off with a slap the wrist while I got blamed for the whole thing, and probably got a life threatening punishment, like cleaning the toilets. I shuddered.

The headmaster's deep voice cut through my thoughts, making me snap to attention. "Well I can see that Ervin, unless they got run over by a bulldozer." His eyes roamed over Nick and me, taking in all the cuts, bruises and broken bones. The pain in my arm came back at full force then making my eyes water. I probably broke it. When I glanced down my thoughts were confirmed. My arm was hanging useless at my side still at an odd angle, and I couldn't move it. I also noticed a searing pain in my ribs. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a few broken ribs. I peered at Nick through all the hair in his face. He had a nice big bruise forming around one eye. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself; I had gotten him good in the face. See? I didn't need anyone no matter how alone or sad I felt. I could take care of myself perfectly well. Well, you know, besides being beaten into a pulp.

"I don't see how a little fight between two teenagers is so important that you had to bother me in my private office. Why didn't you take them to Creshelda?" Creshelda is like the co-headmaster around here. She's a plump woman, with straw coloured hair and big hazel eyes, and likes to think she's the boss around here. That's who I thought we were going to see when Hs. Hanagin caught us. Instead she brought us to the real boss.

"These two turned the whole cafeteria upside down sir; I thought you might want to punish them yourself." The headmaster sighed.

"You may go Ervin. I will deal with these two myself."

"As you wish sir," Hs. Hanagin left, closing the door quietly behind her.

For a while the headmaster just looked at us, like he was waiting for something. Then he sighed.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened?"

"Sir, I was just minding my own business when Eve just got up in my face, saying stuff about me and Doris-"

"What? I was getting up in _your_ face? Pfft, yeah right!"

"Then she started hitting me so I tried to tell her to stop,"

"Are you kidding, that's a complete lie!"

"But she wouldn't so I had to defend myself."

"What? You're just going to blame the whole thing on me?"

"Enough." Nick and I instantly went quiet. "All I know is that according to Ms. Hanagin you two made quite a mess in the cafeteria. You two are going to pay for the damage and I'm going to have to give you punishments." The headmaster thought for a moment. "First all privileges will be taken away." What privileges? "Which means you are not allowed to participate in the outdoor activities," he makes it sound like these 'outdoor' activities are fun. But I guess it's the only thing close to fun around here.

"Do we still have to go to classes?" Nick asked.

"Yes of course. And I will have to call your parents to tell them of this, so they may pay for the damages." Oh crap. This will just give them more reason to hate me. When kids turn into darklings they are always shipped into the closest institution, but that doesn't meant there parents don't check up on them. I mean, how can you just give up your child without any second thoughts? Most families think of this as if there going to rehab, like they need help or something. Every month we all get to go check our mailboxes for packages that our parents sent. The first month I was here I was so excited, thinking my parents had sent me something or a letter, telling me they'll see me soon or something. But as it turned out they didn't send me anything. Every month I was always hopeful, just to be crushed when nothing came in. I watched as all the other darklings got a letter or packages of money and stuff from their friends and family and it just killed me inside, because I knew my parents didn't give a shit. If I died they wouldn't care. Actually they would probably celebrate. But for some reason I always check my mailbox. Although there's no reason too, maybe I'm just waiting for hate mail or something.

The headmaster grabbed a piece of paper and started writing stuff on it. I tried to look over without being to obvious but I couldn't see anything.

"You may go. Ms. Hanagin will bring you your new schedule later." Jeez we needed a new schedule? We must have a lot of punishments.

There was a soft knock at the door, and then Ms. Hanagin came in. "Ms. Hanagin will also walk you back to your rooms." Me and Nick got up from our seats and walked down the hallways back to our rooms with Ms. Hanagin.

Later that night I was staring up at the ceiling when there was a loud knock on the door. I got up quickly and opened the door and standing there was old Ms. Hanagin.

"Here." She thrust a piece of paper in front of my face. I took it. It was my new schedule. Oh great. Holy shit. My eyes widened as I looked at it. My whole month was filled. With punishments basically. Can life get any better?


End file.
